Fallin' for You
by Cute as a button22
Summary: My first songfic. A moment of Phinbella friendship and eventual romance when a school dance doesn't go quite as planned. I'm accepting requests for one-shots/songfics, so PM or review me with ideas, please. See author's note for pairings I'll accept. Another moonlight scene, too! I just love those things...


**A/N: This is my first ever attempt at a songfic, I'm hoping I did it right. Then again, even if I didn't, I don't really care. I like how this turned out. Just a moment between a lonely Phin and and dumped Izzy. Sweet and short, unlike my choppy messed-up author's notes. You know, I'm just gonna shut up now. Read away, my children.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to put that I don't own Phineas and Ferb ****_every time _****I write a story about them? Wow, I sure am going to have a lot of disclaimers. Oh, I don't own Colbie Calliat's song, "****_Fallin' for you"_**** either.**

* * *

_Isabella was right, _I thought to myself. _School dances are no fun without a date to dance with._ I was huddling alone at the refreshments table, leaning awkwardly against the wall and sipping bad punch from a little plastic cup. I had been in this position for the entire dance so far, with no date and no girls I know without a dance partner.

"Why didn't I accept anyone's offers?" I mumbled to myself. I had certainly been asked to this dance enough times. Every girl in the school wanted to go to this dance with either me of Ferb—we were probably the most popular guys in school. Ferb had immediately accepted an offer from Emily, a girl who he had grown up in England with and had nursed a crush on for years. Candace was here as a chaperone with her fiancé Jeremy. Even Buford and Baljeet had turned up with partners; Buford with some French girl that Isabella knew and Baljeet with Ginger. But I had turned down everyone who asked—politely, of course, but I really didn't want to go with any of the girls who offered. It was a girls-choice dance after all; I guess I'd been waiting for the right girl, whoever that was.

But now, thanks to my stubborn idea that the right girl would just show up, I was alone.

I sighed, trying to get comfortable against the concrete wall of the school gym. I turned sideways, giving myself a perfect view outside. The gym doors had been left open to keep the temperature down—although I was still tugging at my tux in the heat—and I saw a familiar raven-haired girl sitting on the edge of the school fountain. Alone.

I cautiously picked my way through the dancing couples in my way, passing even Ferb without giving him a sideways glance. I finally made it to the door.

Her back was to me, but I could tell she looked gorgeous. A sparkling strapless lilac dress fell to the ground, and she had little white flowers woven into her long, shining hair. Her makeup was applied lightly; just some dark mascara and clear lip gloss. Her face was turned up to the stars, her big blue eyes filled with sadness. I didn't move; I liked being able to watch her without people thinking it was weird, and I didn't want her to see me.

She was absolutely breath taking.

"Whoa, why did _that_ just pop into my head?" I mouthed to myself, not even daring to whisper. It almost sounded like I was falling in love. But I couldn't be. Not with my best friend.

"Isabella?" I said hesitantly, stepping out of the gym and into the moonlight. She started and turned around, tense, but she relaxed when she realized it was me. Dried tears streaked her face.

"Oh, it's just you," she said, laughing a little. "You scared me, Phineas." She went back to staring at the stars.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked, gesturing to the place on the fountain beside her.

"Won't your date be missing you?" She didn't even look at me.

"I didn't come with a date," I admitted. "I just couldn't find the right girl." She seemed to perk up slightly at this. For a while we just sat there in the courtyard. It was surrounded by bushes and lilacs that matched Isabella's dress, and it smelled heavenly out here."Why are you out here? Where's your date, Chad?" I asked finally

"Charlie," she corrected. "And he dumped me."

"What? Why?" I was flabbergasted; who would want to dump _Isabella?_

"He was using me," she sniffled. "He was only trying to make his old girlfriend jealous. It worked. I guess I'm just not pretty enough."

_Of course you are, Isabella! _I wanted to say. _You're the most beautiful girl I know! _But I held my tongue. I don't know where these urges are coming from._  
_

"I was thinking about you earlier," I said, to change the subject.

"Yeah?" She looked at me.

"I was thinking about what you said about dances. '_They aren't any fun without a date.'"_

"I agree," she sighed. "There's just nothing to do."

"Well, we could try talking," I suggested. "That's one of my favorite pass times."

She gave a grudging smile."I'm not really in the mood to talk, Phineas," Isabella said dejectedly.

"Fine then," I decided. "Then instead we shall dance." I grabbed her hang and gently pulled her up.

"I don't want to back into that gym," she said reproachfully.

"I wasn't planning to," I maneuvered her arms until they were around my neck, with my hand on her waist. I began to sway softly back and forth, and she followed along, although she was giggling slightly. She smelled like vanilla. As we swayed alone in the courtyard, I realized that I could hear slow music snaking out from the gym.

And I discovered; _I liked the sound of Isabella's breathing more than the music itself._

Something was wrong here. Everywhere Isabella touched, I felt all…buzzy, and warm, and happy too, now that I thought about it. I felt my palms starting to sweat, and I finally discovered something; _it was Isabella. _She was making me feel something I had never felt before.

Hold on, Ferb had mentioned something like this before when he was with Emily, but I had never paid much attention. I thought hard, and his words come floating back to me. _That's what love feels like, Phineas._

Love?

Yesterday, I would have said it was impossible. But today...

"Isabella?" She looked up at me, her lovely blue eyes shining. "I think I'm fallin' for you." Her face broke into the widest smile you can imagine.

"Really, Phineas?" Her eyes were filled with hope.

"Maybe _this _will answer your question," I smiled gently, and pulled her into our first kiss. It was full of sweetness and innocence, and it made me feel electrified from head to toe. It lasted only a few second, but I would've sworn it was a lifetime. We pulled away and just looked at each other. "Did you feel that too?" I asked her in awe.

She said nothing; just nodded slowly. Her grin was so wide I was surprised it could fit on her face. I'm assuming I wasn't much better.

"I guess I finally found the right girl," I'm sure I blushed, but I don't think she minded.

"So Phineas," she seemed hesitant, but forged through her question. "If you liked that kiss, do you—do you want to try it again?"

"I was hoping you would say that," I placed my arms back around her waist and she stood on her tiptoes. Our lips touched, and nothing else was real. If this wasn't love, then I don't know what is.

"Izzy, why don't we just stay out here," I suggested.

"I couldn't agree more," she proclaimed.

And we sat there swaying for the rest of the night.

All I could think was, that if this was what falling for her felt like, I couldn't even imagine how much better it could get.

* * *

**A/N: So, do you enjoy my moment of pure fluff there? I mean, I guess it has a ****_little bit _****of a plot, but it's pretty dang sweet. I love these little moments between Izzy and Phin, an' I got a million of 'em stuck in my head at any given moment, so just watch for them. And I'm open to one-shot requests for either Phinbella, Ferbnessa, or Fermily, but that's about all I use for main characters. Although I did slip some Candereremy into this one, did you guys notice? Anyway, PM me or stick it into reviews of my other one-shots (not chapter stories please) if you have an idea. I might not do all of them, and I'll probably keep them all separate documents on here, but I do love me some good fluffy ideas. So, recap: If you have a one-shot suggestion, PM or review me. If you like the story, review me. If you think I did it wrong, review me. Yeah, pretty much just review.**

**Oh, and I learned something about myself today; I love writing moonlight Phinbella scenes! Apparently!**

**Well, ciao everyone**

**-Cutie**

**EDIT: I know, this fanfic used to have the actual words of the song in it. But I was informed that having real lyrics in a story is actually against rules, and I don't want to make anyone angry. It's still pretty good this way, though **


End file.
